Libertação
by Dani Sly
Summary: **reescrita** Algumas palavras valem mais do que mil atos.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Personagens não me pertencem... blá, blá, blá!

**N/A:** Isto é uma fic M, ou seja, conteúdo NC-17 a caminho! Se você não gosta, o que está fazendo aqui fuçando nas fics M??? DEFINITIVAMENTE este não é o seu lugar! Rsrs!

**LIBERTAÇÃO**

Virgínia Weasley caminhava sorrateiramente pelos corredores mal iluminados da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Os passos rápidos e leves não seriam capazes de chamar a atenção de quem quer que fosse.

Fazia pouco mais de seis meses que havia adotado aquela rotina. Sempre a meia noite, por uma hora, ela sentava-se no canto mais escuro da biblioteca para pesquisar sobre o que ninguém suspeitava que ela soubesse... Horcruxes. A descoberta havia sido por acaso, em uma conversa onde Hermione contava a Rony e Harry sobre os objetos, porém com uma enorme frustração por não ser capaz de descobrir mais coisas a respeito.

Ginny não sabia se o que ela havia pesquisado durante todo este tempo já era de conhecimento dos amigos... também não sabia qual seria a reação deles quando lhes contasse que sabia do segredo mais bem guardado entre os três. No entanto, nada disso importava... ela faria tudo para ajudar o garoto que sobreviveu. Seu coração era dele, e qualquer coisa que ela pudesse fazer para livra-lo das mãos de Voldemort seria feito sem hesitações.

Pensando sobre isso, Ginny alcançou a biblioteca, encontrando-a completamente vazia como sempre. Os grandes portais do local nunca eram trancados e o dormitório da bibliotecária ficava no extremo oposto do castelo... Tudo estava nos conformes e ela estava ansiosa para a sua hora de pesquisas... estava muito perto de descobrir os modos de destruição dos objetos – e aquilo sim era algo valioso.

Após quinze minutos de esforço para ler as linhas borradas de um livro usando apenas a luz da lua – já que acender a varinha seria o mesmo que se denunciar na primeira oportunidade – Virgínia se deparou com sons muito próximos, certamente vindos de dentro da biblioteca. No mesmo momento, ela se levantou sobressaltada, escondendo-se nas sombras e observando atentamente o que estava, pela primeira vez em seis meses, arriscando o seu plano e as suas pesquisas.

Foi preciso mais alguns passos, dois sussurros e um gemido antes que Virgínia visse, pelo raio de luar que entrava pela alta janela da biblioteca, o casal ali presente. Uma garota loira beijava ferozmente um garoto moreno, enquanto suas mãos quase deixavam cair uma gravata azul e bronze que ela havia acabado de retirar de seu pescoço... ele era um corvinal. Um corvinal que agora levantava a coxa direita da garota e investia entre suas pernas em movimentos contínuos, fazendo com que as costas da loira se colassem ainda mais à parede de pedra. Os gemidos de ambos aumentando continuamente.

Virgínia sabia que os cantos escuros de Hogwarts eram palco para exibições como aquela, mas, mesmo assim, se viu incapaz de retirar os olhos do que acontecia. Tudo era muito intenso, perigoso, proibido e...

"Gosta do que vê, Weasley? " perguntou uma voz arrastada muito próxima ao ouvido de Ginny, sobressaltando-a. Ela reconheceria aquela voz odiosa em qualquer lugar e não poderia acreditar que justo ele acabaria com o seu plano para ajudar Harry.

Ela não respondeu a pergunta, apenas se lamentou internamente... Não deveria ter se distraído! Os movimentos do casal a impediram de pensar racionalmente e ela não pôde ouvir a chegada de Draco Malfoy, que permaneceu ao seu lado apenas observando a cena que acontecia a poucos metros dali.

Ela tinha que distraí-lo e fugir o mais rápido possível... e percebeu exatamente como faria isso ao observar o distintivo de monitor do garoto reluzir à luz da lua.

"Acho que quem está gostando do que vê é você Malfoy. Você não vai fazer nada a respeito? É a sua obrigação como monitor chefe!" sentenciou a ruiva, tentando induzir o loiro a caminhar para perto do casal. Seria a chance perfeita para que ela escapasse dali sem denunciar o que fazia.

"Vou fazer algo a respeito sim, Weasley..." sussurrou o loiro, sem retirar os olhos cinzas do casal por nem um segundo "...assim que eu conseguir parar de imaginar que eu estou fazendo com _você_ as mesmas coisas que o Weiland está fazendo com a Christie."

Ginny jamais esperaria aquele comentário e não foi capaz de respondê-lo, apenas se viu sem idéia do que fazer enquanto encarava o loiro, que era muito mais alto do que ela.

Vendo que a ruiva não responderia, Draco continuou, em um sussurro quase inaudível, ainda olhando para frente "Mas as nossas alturas não são compatíveis, então eu não faria em pé"

"Esta conversa está indo por caminhos muito perigosos." sentenciou a ruiva assustada, começando a caminhar em direção a saída da biblioteca.

"Não tão rápido, Weasley!" disse o loiro, apanhando a sua varinha e lançando um feitiço de petrificação na ruiva, aproximando-se dela em seguida "Como eu dizia, eu não faria em pé... eu faria tudo igual, mas em cima desta mesa aqui!" completou o sonserino, enquanto tamborilava os dedos na mesa de madeira ao seu lado, ignorando completamente o livro sobre Horcruxes caído no chão, perto de seus pés. "Eu já cuido de você." sussurrou o loiro, afastando-se e caminhando lentamente em direção ao casal, sendo percebido pela garota loira quando estava a menos de cinco centímetros deles.

"Draco! O que faz aqui?" perguntou a loira, se recompondo e afastando o corvinal de perto de seu corpo... a camisa aberta e a gravata verde e prata completamente frouxa no pescoço da sonserina.

"Ora Christie... achei que você soubesse escolher melhor o local das suas festinhas." disse o loiro com ironia, encarando o moreno em seguida "Weiland, você também é monitor chefe. Aproveite as regalias que isso te proporciona e use o seu quarto particular para fazer este tipo de coisa"

"Malfoy, a adrenalina de locais públicos apimenta as coisas... acredito que você saiba disso!" rebateu o moreno, abraçando a namorada e encarando Draco.

"A adrenalina apimenta as coisas quando não somos pegos." acrescentou o loiro, com um sorriso sarcástico "Agora arranjem outro lugar, antes que eu mude de idéia e aplique uma detenção inclusive para você, Weiland"

Percebendo que o loiro não estava brincando, Christie agarrou o braço do namorado e o puxou em direção à saída, deixando a biblioteca completamente deserta, exceto pelo loiro... e pela ruiva que o casal nem havia notado.

Draco, então, voltou para onde Virgínia estava e, jogando a varinha dela para longe, postou-se em sua frente. O corpo imóvel de Ginny estava encostado na parede de pedra, e Draco apoiou os próprios braços na parede, um de cada lado da cabeça da ruiva, antes de retirar o feitiço que a imobilizava.

"Me deixa sair, Malfoy! O que você pensa que está fazendo?" perguntou a ruiva, encarando-o e se contorcendo para tentar se desvencilhar do sonserino.

"Um ano, Weasley! Você me provoca com essas sardas e essas malditas meias três quartos há um ano! Me provoca sem nem perceber! Ficar te olhando por Hogwarts e ter você tão perto, e tão longe ao mesmo tempo, pode enlouquecer!" dizia o loiro com a voz arrastada e sem tocá-la, com as mãos apoiadas firmemente na parede apenas para impedir a fuga da garota. "Sempre rodeada pelos seus amiguinhos leões... sempre vigiada pelo Potter... sempre impossível para mim... mas não agora... não mais!"

"Isso só pode ser uma piada! É loucura!" afirmou a ruiva sem olhá-lo, ainda tentando escapar. Não se atreveria a encarar o loiro com tudo o que ele falava "Eu não fiz nada para justificar esses seus pensamen..."

"Fez sim, Weasley! Se eu enlouqueci, a culpa é sua! Enlouqueci a ponto de desejar uma traidora do sangue como você!" disse o loiro, a voz contida mesmo que internamente ele estivesse gritando.

"Pois guarde os seus sentimentos para você, Malf..."

"Sentimentos? Você realmente não entende nada, Weasley! Não existem sentimentos! É tudo muito racional... o meu desejo é racional e o que vamos fazer é racional! É uma libertação, Weasley... eu quero me livrar de pensamentos, não de sentimentos" afirmava o loiro "Sentimentos são para os fracos. Eu não sou fraco... e você também não é!"

"Ser forte não é esconder os sentimentos... ser forte é não ter medo de admitir e expor o que se sente! Você _é_ fraco!" rebateu a ruiva, tentando provocá-lo apenas para impedir que ele continuasse falando aquelas insanidades.

"Eu não sou fraco por não sentir nada, Virgínia!" ele disse, e o nome da ruiva saído dos lábios dele foi ensurdecedor, mesmo que sua voz fosse apenas um sussurro "Mas se ser forte é admitir, eu posso admitir o que tenho pensado todos os dias há um ano" disse o loiro, abaixando e sussurrando no ouvido da ruiva "E então? Você quer que eu admita o que eu quero? Eu admito, Virgínia! Admito que eu quero você em cima desta mesa... completamente entregue!"

Após aquela frase, a respiração da ruiva começou a acelerar. O que estava acontecendo? Como as coisas tinham chegado naquele ponto? _"Maldita mania de imaginar tudo o que me falam!" _praguejou ela, em pensamentos.  
Por mais concentrada que estivesse em perceber o melhor momento para sair dali, agora parte daquela concentração estava focada em imaginar o que o loiro lhe falava no ouvido.

E aquilo não era bom! Principalmente quando Malfoy, seja por legilimência, seja por acaso, pareceu perceber exatamente onde os pensamentos da ruiva estavam.

"Todas as noites eu imagino a mesma coisa, Weasley, e eu não agüento mais! Eu quero que você saia da minha cabeça! Quero que você sinta o quanto pode ser torturante pensar em você da forma que eu penso!" rebateu o loiro, com as mãos na parede e os lábios próximos ao ouvido da ruiva. Nenhum toque, apenas palavras.

"Pára com isso, Malfoy! Me deixa ir embora!" disse a ruiva em um sussurro, com a cabeça baixa e a respiração audível.

"Com medo de enlouquecer como eu, Virgínia?" perguntou o loiro "Você está com medo de imaginar como tudo seria entre você e eu? Está com medo de imaginar que eu estou beijando você, enquanto os meus dedos soltam os botões da sua camisa... um por um?"

"Pára com isso, Malfoy!" repetiu a ruiva, os olhos apertados como se este ato pudesse tirá-la dali e controlar o seu coração disparado.

"Imagina que eu estou tirando a sua camisa agora, Virgínia." disse o loiro, sussurrando no ouvido da ruiva e colocando a sua mão direita na cintura dela. Era o primeiro toque "Eu quis te ver assim por tanto tempo! Você não faz idéia!" sussurrou o sonserino, jogando como um mestre com a imaginação da grifinória.

Na realidade, nenhum beijo havia acontecido. A camisa de Virgínia continuava em seu corpo e a mão de Draco não havia se movido um único centímetro da cintura da ruiva.

Já na imaginação, era tudo muito diferente. E nenhum dos dois conseguia se livrar das imagens que povoavam suas mentes. Era o perfeito escape da realidade... não existia mais Hogwarts, apenas os dois, aquele toque tão inocente e aqueles pensamentos terrivelmente errados.

"Está sentindo os meus lábios no seu pescoço? Está sentindo as minhas mãos nas suas costas, Virgínia... descendo lentamente até atingir a sua saia?" perguntou Draco, e Ginny não tinha forças para fugir ou fazer mais nada além de apertar os olhos e tentar retirar tudo aquilo que o loiro descrevia de sua cabeça "Está sentindo, Virgínia?" insistiu o loiro.

Um momento de hesitação e um aceno positivo da ruiva – apenas um leve balançar dos cabelos ruivos impossível de controlar... a confirmação que tudo o que ele dizia estava na mente da garota.

A afirmação de que ela queria que ele fosse além.

"Você quer que eu a tire?" perguntou o loiro, sem mover sua mão da cintura de Ginny. A ruiva sabia que a sua saia permaneceria onde estava, mas isso não importava. Ela não estava mais naquela realidade... estava em um mundo onde cada toque de Draco Malfoy era verdadeiro.

"Eu não sei!" respondeu a ruiva, suspirando. Era a sua última tentativa de resistência. O que o loiro fazia com ela era racional e irracional ao mesmo tempo. E ela não sabia lidar com aquilo.

"Eu decido por você... imagina a sua saia escorregando pelas suas pernas. Está imaginando, Virgínia?" perguntou o loiro, em sussurros baixos, recebendo como resposta um aceno positivo e um novo suspiro da ruiva.

A última tentativa de resistência dela havia falhado. Os dois sabiam.

"Abre a minha camisa, ruiva!" sussurrou o loiro, apanhando a mão direita de Ginny e colocando-a em seu peito. O segundo toque... o coração do loiro estava disparado, assim como o dela, e Ginny se viu incapaz de retirar a mão da camisa do garoto "Adoro quando as suas mãos passeiam assim pelo meu peito... é viciante! Está me sentindo apertar a sua cintura enquanto você faz isso?"

Nenhum movimento... apenas o toque inocente na cintura da ruiva... apenas a mão espalmada no peito do loiro... as roupas continuavam impedindo o contato dos corpos, mas em suas mentes os toques queimavam a pele como fogo.

"Vem para a mesa comigo?" perguntou o loiro, recebendo um novo aceno positivo de Ginny e não mais se contentando apenas com aquilo "Eu quero ouvir você pedir, Virgínia!" sussurrou o garoto, retirando a mão que ainda estava na parede e colocando-a na nuca da ruiva.

Era o terceiro toque... o responsável por fazer com que a grifinória interagisse com o sonserino... o responsável por fazer com que ela admitisse para ela mesma que queria aquilo tanto quanto ele.

O ponto sem retorno.

"Me leva!" disse a ruiva, ainda de olhos fechados e cabeça baixa, sem forças para dizer qualquer outra coisa... sem forças para voltar atrás.

"Estou deitando você na mesa... " disse Draco em um gemido rouco, que fez com que a respiração da ruiva se tornasse audível "... os seus cabelos estão espalhados pela madeira enquanto eu fecho os seus olhos. O meu polegar começa a deslizar pelos seus lábios... queixo... pescoço... colo... você quer que eu continue?" perguntou o loiro, instigando a ruiva.

"Continua" respondeu Ginny, as palavras se misturando com a respiração pesada, como se estivesse sentindo cada toque do loiro em seu corpo.

Draco estava controlando a mente de Ginny... fazer o que ele quisesse com os pensamentos dela, pelo menos por aquela noite, já era suficiente.

Racional... agora ela sabia o que ele imaginou por um ano inteiro! Aquele pensamento fez com que um sorriso de canto aparecesse no rosto de Draco antes que ele continuasse, como ela havia pedido.

"Eu estou retirando o seu sutiã devagar... você está tremendo e suspirando com força... e essa visão é enlouquecedora!" dizia o loiro em sussurros baixos, recebendo como recompensa uma respiração ainda mais audível e suspiros mais longos. Ela estava enlouquecendo como ele... e aquilo era apenas mais um estímulo para que ele fosse além.

"Isso... respira assim enquanto as minhas mãos descem lentamente pela sua barriga... cintura... quadris..." dizia o loiro ao pé do ouvido de Ginny, que não havia se movido um único centímetro desde o início daquilo. Apenas encostada na parede de cabeça baixa, os cabelos ruivos escondendo o seu rosto enquanto ela se deixava levar pelas palavras do garoto.

Passaram-se apenas cinco segundos, em um silêncio quebrado apenas pela respiração forte da ruiva, antes que Draco pronunciasse o que sonhava fazer desde que as sardas da garota haviam tomado conta de sua mente.

"Meu indicador acabou de se enroscar na lateral da sua calcinha... você quer que eu a tire, não quer?" perguntou o loiro em meio a um gemido, sorrindo vitorioso quando ouviu a afirmação instantânea da ruiva, desta vez sem hesitações. Loucura e racionalidade unidas... como a mente dos dois jovens estava naquele momento.

Apenas três toques, ações não eram necessárias... as palavras se encarregavam de fazê-los viver aquelas sensações intensas muito mais do que qualquer contato.

"Nossa, você é realmente perfeita... como eu imaginava!" sussurrou o loiro, em meio a um segundo gemido. Gemido este que fez Ginny virar levemente sua cabeça, balançando os cabelos ruivos e expondo o seu ouvido ainda mais às palavras de Draco. Aproveitando o movimento, o loiro se aproximou e, quase tocando a pele da ruiva com os lábios, apenas sussurrou com uma voz arrastada "Está sentindo eu te tocar?"

Um novo gemido, o primeiro saído dos lábios de Ginny, culpado e necessário, fez com que aquela loucura se tornasse mais inevitável e sem escapatória.

"Isso, continua... geme para mim!" incentivou o loiro, inebriado pelo som que escapava dos lábios da garota que lhe enlouquecia. E que, pela primeira vez, ele podia enlouquecer também. "Me deixa louco para ter você e me mostra o quanto você também quer."

O significado daquelas palavras fez Ginny tremer. Ela não conseguia mais controlar a sua mente ou o seu corpo, só conseguia imaginar tudo o que o loiro lhe descrevia... ela e ele... os toques inocentes em sua pele... e os toques torturantes em sua mente.

"Um ano, Virgínia... eu não agüento mais. Eu quero você agora! Você também quer, não quer?" perguntou o loiro, sentindo os espasmos da garota e esperando para ouvir a resposta que tanto esperou.

"Quero!" disse a ruiva, novamente sem hesitações, mas aquelas poucas palavras não eram mais suficientes para o loiro.

"O que você quer?" instigou Draco, sentindo a cintura da garota tremer sob os seus dedos e querendo causar nela muito mais do que aquilo.

"Eu quero sentir você... agora!" disse a ruiva abrindo os olhos, como se não acreditasse nas próprias palavras, apenas para fechá-los novamente em menos de um segundo. A cabeça ainda baixa, a parede em suas costas, e o temor do que poderia acontecer se ela se atrevesse a encarar o garoto que fazia aquilo com ela.

"Hummmm... está sentindo?" perguntou o loiro, mostrando que sua mente estava povoada com as visões de como seria estar dentro ela... assim como estava a de Ginny.

Aquilo assustou a garota... ela não deveria estar pensando naquilo... ela não deveria estar gostando daquilo! Por mais que nada estivesse realmente acontecendo, aquela era a experiência mais intensa da vida dela... e _não_ acontecia com Harry. Aquilo soava como uma traição ao garoto que ela amava mesmo sem ter, e Ginny ficou muda por respeito a Harry, muda por medo do que ainda poderia acontecer...

Muda por ter Draco Malfoy em sua mente e Harry Potter em seu coração... e Deus, como ela queria ser apenas racional naquele momento.

"É assim que você quer, Virgínia?" perguntou o sonserino, prensando a garota na parede. O quarto toque... o mais intenso... e também o decisivo para que Ginny colocasse a razão muito a frente da emoção. O suspiro longo selando a decisão recém tomada pela ruiva.

"É bom, não é?" perguntou o loiro após a nova afirmação de Ginny, enlouquecendo com as sensações que as suas palavras provocavam na grifinória. Era assim que ele queria vê-la – entregue àquela loucura. Queria ouví-la dizer _sim_ com a respiração entrecortada, incentivando-o a continuar "É insano estar dentro de você! Devagar... torturante... viciante... você quer mais?"

Um novo sim saído dos lábios da garota. Ela interagia com o loiro novamente... incontáveis vezes desde que aquela loucara começara. E a cada nova frase que ela respondia, a cada vez que ela admitia que queria que ele continuasse, aquela loucura se tornava mais irrefutável na mente da ruiva.

Simples palavras levando ambos à insanidade.

"Agora eu estou te beijando... descendo devagar para o seu pescoço... aumentando o ritmo conforme a sua respiração aumenta." disse o loiro, sentindo a respiração de Ginny se tornar rápida, curta e ruidosa, exatamente como a dele, enquanto o seu peito, colado ao da ruiva que ele prensava a parede, subia e descia incontrolavelmente. "Percebe o quanto você me enlouquece?"

A ruiva não conseguia proferir as palavras devido aos muitos suspiros que escapavam de seus lábios... a resposta foi apenas um sinal afirmativo – rápido... contido... errado... e suficiente para que o loiro continuasse com a sua tortura ao saber que ela imaginava tudo o que ele fazia com ela nos seus pensamentos.

"Hummm... como é bom ouvir você pedindo para eu ir mais rápido... os meus dedos deixando a sua cintura e subindo para a sua nuca, aprofundando o beijo... e você ficando tensa embaixo de mim... como eu quis sentir por tanto tempo"

Um novo suspiro, e Draco atreveu-se a olhá-la pela primeira vez. Os fios ruivos que lhe cobriam a face não permitiam que o loiro visse mais do que a boca entreaberta da grifinória... os lábios tremendo e deixando escapar suspiros rápidos e curtos...

...mas ele queria ver mais do que aquilo.

"Abre os olhos para mim, Virgínia. Foram os seus olhos! Eles me enlouqueceram... eu preciso vê-los brilhando só para mim!" disse o loiro, incentivado pela mão de Ginny, que tremia em seu peito, e pelos lábios trêmulos e cheios da ruiva "Quero ver as faíscas deles quando eu fizer você perder _totalmente_ o controle."

A concentração em manter os olhos fechados impediu que Ginny controlasse qualquer outra parte de seu corpo... fazendo com que um segundo gemido escapasse de seus lábios após as últimas palavras de Draco... verdadeiro, involuntário, incontrolável.

"Isso... se entrega para mim!" pediu o loiro, ao ouvir o novo gemido da ruiva, fechando os olhos pela primeira vez e deliciando-se com as visões do que diria a seguir "Hummm... você está me deixando louco se mexendo assim embaixo de mim... ficando cada vez mais tensa... mais quente... Deus, eu não vou mais agüentar... Me deixa ver os seus olhos, Virgínia... _Agora_! Olha para mim... vê o quanto eu quero você."

O primeiro movimento da noite... a mão forte do loiro, antes na nuca da grifinória, moveu-se para o seu queixo, levantando lentamente a cabeça da garota e encarando-a nos olhos pela primeira vez. Olhos cinzas, escuros em malícia, encontrando olhos chocolates, refletindo a fresta de luar que os iluminava, brilhando em desejo.

E aquele contato, o mais íntimo de todos, arrancou um novo gemido de Draco e um suspiro longo e forte de Ginny, que fechou os olhos ao se ver incapaz de continuar olhando as íris cinzas sem enlouquecer.

"Seus olhos brilharam quando você suspirou... viciantes... _Você_ é viciante quando suspira de desejo." disse o loiro ao se dar conta, pelo brilho dos olhos da ruiva, que aquilo havia sido tão intenso para ela quanto fora para ele "Transformar isso em realidade depende apenas de você, ruiva!" completou o loiro, olhando profundamente para a garota antes de soltá-la e virar de costas, encarando a mesa da biblioteca perdido em pensamentos.

Alguns segundos se passaram – apenas o suficiente para que a respiração da ruiva se normalizasse, sua mente reafirmasse que aquilo havia realmente acontecido e seu coração doesse, repreendendo-a por ter sido deixado de lado durante aquela loucura – antes que a grifinória se visse incapaz de conter os próprios pensamentos.

"Merda Malfoy! Por que _você_ fez isso? Por que _eu_ fiz isso? Droga! Eu não devia... não _podia_!" dizia a ruiva, exasperada pelo ocorrido... certa de que negaria tudo o que havia acontecido... e também certa de que seria incapaz de esquecer o quanto aquilo havia sido intenso e desejado também por ela.

"Assim como eu também não poderia te desejar, Weasley... mas existem coisas que estão fora do nosso controle." rebateu o loiro calmamente, tomando o rosto da ruiva em suas mãos e aproximando-se... seus lábios a centímetros dos dela.

O quinto e último toque, que fez com que a ruiva fechasse os olhos involuntariamente, desejando, mesmo contra a sua vontade, que fosse apenas o primeiro.

"Vou te deixar com os _seus pensamentos_, Virgínia..." disse Draco, separando-se de Ginny e caminhando em direção à saída da biblioteca, proferindo, sem olhar para trás enquanto se afastava, as últimas – e talvez as mais torturantes – palavras daquela noite "... quando você se decidir, saberá onde me encontrar."

_**  
FIM  
**_

**N/A – o retorno:** Libertação reescrita... mais objetiva, menos melosa e mais intensa... como deveria ter sido desde o começo!  
Enjoy e, please, comentem!  
Beijooos!

**Inspiration by:** L.A. Woman - The Doors (Are you a lucky little lady in the City of Light? Or just another lost angel?)


	2. Continuação

Queridos!

O retorno da enquete foi positivo! Por isso, a continuação de Libertação está postada!

Ela está separada da primeira fic... do jeito que a história está escrita, seria estranho juntar as duas!

A única alteração foi o título, que passou de Incongruência para** Persuasão**! Ah, a fanfic é M, por isso, procure por ela na sessão M do site.

Muito obrigada pelo apoio e elogios! Significaram muito para mim!

Um beijo e espero que vocês aprovem a continuação da história!

Dani


End file.
